Obsidian Knight
by Ninja Star Light
Summary: onotheracc Everything had gone wrong.The group was dead, and in its place a bloody field. Kagome, broken beyond repair, decideds to not be weak anymore. Kagome is dead, and in her place is the Obsidian Knight. Can Sesshomaru bring back the charming girl.
1. Chapter 1

She looked into the eyes of her dead comrades, her brother, her sister, her best friend, her_ son_. All dead, gone, adios, never to return. Things had gone horribly wrong, and she couldn't do anything but watch as her family fought for their life, then died in the utmost painful way. They were fighting against Naraku; they had grown stronger in the years and had prepared for this day. They were confident in their abilities, but they forgot one important detail. While they were out harnessing their abilities, Naraku wasn't just sitting in some unknown place and twiddling his thumbs while waiting until they were ready; he was growing stronger too, and had found most of the shards.

Sango, she had died a true demon exterminator. She fought head on, showing no emotion, no fear in her eyes. She took down hundreds of flying demons Naraku was using as a distraction. Her down fall would be that as the battle drew on, her energy was being drained. Her down fall was being human. She weakened from exhaustion, and though she never made a mistake, it was getting harder to handle the demons. She didn't notice Naraku's tentacle behind her. It stabbed her in the back, and pushed all the way through her until it came out of her stomach, before pulling out. She fell face forward, drowning in her own blood, un able to scream or do anything.

Miroku fallowed her next into death. Devastated by his love's death, he stood guard over her lifeless body, guarding her from the demons that wished to eat her up. He threw with sutras, he fought of demons with his staff, but it wasn't enough. Anger and hate showed threw his eyes, as well as despair. He knew he could not live his life without his beloved. He placed a barrier over himself and Sango, and flipped her over. He choked back the sob at seeing her tattered, lifeless body. Her eyes were dull, unlike the vibrant eyes that belonged to the demon exterminator just 10 minutes ago. The very same eyes that had shined with life and determination to give it all she had. In the end she had given it all that she had. He hugged her rapidly cooling body to him rocking back and forth in jerking motions. Finally he pulled back to look into Sango's lifeless eyes, and as a tear slipped down his cheek he said the last words he would ever speak. "I shall see you in the afterlife, my dearest Sango." He kissed her cooling cheek and hugged her closer to him, unwilling to let go. He let his barrier down, and held on tighter to his love as the demons flew to him, tearing at his flesh with the sharp claws, and biting at him with the large fangs. Even with such a painful way to die, he didn't let go of Sango, he went with a smile on his face, because he was able to see his Sango waiting for him in the light, beckoning him to her, away from the pain.

Shippo, the child of the group, fought alongside Kirara. He used his fox fire, and magic tricks, but this was no battle a child should ever witness. The devastation of the death of his aunt and uncle pounded into him, his heart nearly giving out at the gory site of Miroku's death. In his despair, he hadn't even noticed Kagura standing over him, at least until he was kicked. As he flew through the air Kagura unleashed her attack. With a shout of 'Dance of the dragon!' Shippo was no more; there was nothing to remember him by but the little spinning top that lay none too far from the shelter of the trees. Shippo never even had a chance to fight back.

Finally, the tragic death of Inuyasha, betrayed by his lover. He had been concentrating fully on Naraku, and he had been winning. Wind scar after wind scar he threw at Naraku. Both of them were getting incredibly weaker. No one had anticipated Kikyo being there. In fact, we had all thought her to be dead. The previous week we had witnessed her being killed by rogue demons; she was weakened because her clay body was not getting enough souls to sustain its self. We had tried to help her, tried to keep her alive even after all the times she had tried to kill us or steal the jewels from us, but it wasn't enough. Her body couldn't heal the wounds, and she had died. Or at least we thought she had died. She had shown up in the middle of the battle, stepping out of the cover of the forest with a dark look to her, as if all the hatred and ill will had surfaced. She began shooting off arrows furiously at Inuyasha, who was shocked and hurt. One arrow managed to get him, even as he dodged. It lodged itself into his left shoulder. Her dark pupils locked onto her next target, me. But Inuyasha would have none of that. Before I could even blink he had swept me off my feet and was tearing through the forest at neck breaking speed. He finally stopped, and I looked around to see where we were, we were stopped by the well. I started shouting my protests; I knew what he was doing. He took no heed only looked at me into my eyes, looking into my very soul.

"Goodbye, maybe we can be together in the next life." I was too shocked to move, to speak. In a tender moment, he kissed my forehead, before dropping me into the well. Without waiting he turned back to the battle field, and led his pursuers away from the well site. There was Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku all against him, but he wasn't going down without a fight. With a typical Inuyasha smirk he turned to Kagura and Kanna. Kagura and Kanna lifted up their weapons, and with demonic auras swirling around, Inuyasha used the back-flash wave. He released the two girls from their imprisonment from the evil man that had been destroying the world as they knew it. His strength was waning, but he turned to Naraku, and with a desperate attempted to cleanse the world from his foul presence, used adamant barrage. Diamonds flew through the air, piercing Naraku straight through, cutting off all of his tentacles and leaving him with many holes in him. It had wounded Naraku enough for him to retreat, but there was still Kikyo. Inuyasha barely had enough strength to stand. Kikyo looked at him with cold eyes. She lifted her bow, and shot a single arrow. Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness that would surly sweep through him. The arrow pierced through him, knocking him into the air. The arrow landed into a tree, pinning him to it. This time however, it didn't make him sleep. It had pierced through his heart. It seemed fitting, to be killed by his lover by a broken heart.

The well hadn't worked. I lay there, broken from the fall, bound to have a few cracked ribs, my arm jetting out in a way so unfavorable. I was bleeding out, sure that the blood loss would kill me.

Kikyo silently walked through the forest. She knew of the portal, and that, that was where Inuyasha would have disposed of the weak little human. The well came into view, and she stood over it, looking into its depths. She smiled a wicked smile that spoke of nothing but madness and evil. Her eyes flashed red and she chuckled ruefully into the air.

The shikon Miko, Kagome was dead.

The whole shard hunting group was dead. There was nothing left here. Flames met up with the little town of Edo, her wicked smile the last thing the villages saw before the left the face of the earth from the door of the fiery depts. of hells flames itself. Finally, when all you could see from miles around was flames, she left into the night.

At the bottom of the well the crimpled girl lay in fetal position. 'I am weak.' She thought. She could do nothing but watch as her family members were slaughtered and she could do nothing about it. Helplessness consumed her. She was week, helpless, useless. She cried in sorrow. She cried for the death of her son, she cried for her sister, her brother. She cried for the family up safe in the future, that she knew she would never see again, and she cried for her best friend, the love that they could have experienced if this battle had gone differently. She shook her head and forced herself up onto her feet, biting back the cry that struggled to come out of her mouth. She pulled her battered body up the ivy vines and over the well side, landing in a heap to the left of the well. She lay panting for a little before pushing herself up and walking to where she knew where her dead comrades lay.

She came to view of the gruesome, gory battle field. Her eyes watered at the site of Inuyasha pinned to the tree. He looked… Peaceful… Even in death. What she saw however she couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes and rained down her cheeks. There lay Sango and Miroku most of their skin torn off, and in some spots their bones poked out. She stumbled to a bush and emptied the contents out of her stomach until she had nothing left. She looked around, but she couldn't find Shippo, She knew he was dead, and she wasn't all sure she wanted to see her dead son.

She knew she didn't want to leave them like this, to become some demons dinner. She ran down to the village; only discover it all to be burnt down. Heavy smoke filtered over the town in thick smog. After grieving to her dead grandmother Kaede, she found a shovel and started up again to the battle field. She dragged the bodies of Miroku and Sango over to the god tree, and then turned to Inuyasha. After taking great caution and time in taking out the arrows, she then too dragged him over to the god tree. She shoveled well into the night, three holes that would be her friend's new resting spot. She dragged them into the holes with some difficulty and stopped to rest.

"May you always watch over those whom you love. You will be greatly missed. You were my family, my companions. I will not let your deaths be in vain. I will grow stronger, train night and day until the day that I can defeat the enemy that I promise. May you rest in peace."

With that said she shoveled the dirt over them, sealing them into the ground, forever. She engraved into the tree M+S+I, when she was little she used to think it was a secret code, or maybe some lovers entwined their names. It was sad to know that it was me that had made that ingravement, and it wasn't a lovers entwined name, or a secret code, but the burial site of my beloved friends.

I was a weak and foolish girl to believe we could escape with our life's, with only a few scrapes to show of our battle. I was a foolish girl to believe that everything would be fine in the end. Everything wasn't fine; it had gone to total hell. And if I was a true warrior, a true miko like I should have been, I should have been dead too, or at least we would have a better fighting chance against Naraku. Instead I was here, crouching down next to the graves of my best friends, who I couldn't imagine a happy life without.

Kagome was weak; Kagome was unable to do her duties, she was too attached to her life in the future. Kagome was the one that instead of training would hit the books. Kagome was the underdog in this, and there was nothing to blame for it but her. Hell, Shippo was more help than her! No more of that Kagome. No more would she sit back and watch as all that mattered in her life went to hell, no more would she be weak, useless. Kagome, the useless little school girl was dead.

Instead, at that blood filled night, the Obsidian Knight was born.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inuluvskags1: Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Lady Sesshomaru-sama: Thank you **_

_**Rasika-chan: Just wait and see how strong she becomes, hopefully your still reading my story so you can.**_

_*****Minor cussing, sorry drop the f bomb a couple times. *****_

_**~..~..~..(^_^)..~..~..~**_

A cloaked figure stood in the horizon, the suns last rays dully lighting up its face. Shadows danced around against the figure, giving an unclear picture of the figure. Winter was in its prime, in a couple nights it would most likely snow. The figure looked on to the village that lay under the hill he stood upon. That poor little village would most likely not last through the winter. That summer they had not grown enough grain and vegetables to sustain them throughout the winter. The villagers soon began there trek back to their huts, their long tiring work-filled day finally over. The sun blanketed the Earth in its gentle light and warmness in one last embrace before submerging into the hill, leaving behind blackness.

A shrill scream pierced the air, and in a swift movement the cloaked figure raced toward it, its silent footsteps unheard in the forest. A large figure hovered over a smaller figured huddled on the ground. The larger figure was obviously male, its large forearms well enough proof of that. Not to mention its remarkable low voice that murmured sinful things to the crying figure at his feet. The figure on the ground was obviously woman, its slim figure and quite sobs leading to that. With a huff of smoke the cloaked figure crept up to the duo in silent grace before tapping the male on the shoulder. He turned around harshly with a little stumble. His breath smelt heavily of sake, his eyes red and glossy. He smelt like sweat, as if he had never heard of a bath in his life, and his clothes looked like they had come right out of the garbage and had seen better days. His gruff voice sounded like nails on a chalk voice as he hurriedly ran a hand through his greasy hair in a nervous manor.

"Wada' ya' want?" He received no answer, only a swift punch in the face. Automatically the man's hands went to his bleeding nose that had been broken on impacted. The clocked figure cocked his head to the woman, signaling her to get behind him. She hurriedly got to her feet and scampered over to the tree behind him and leaned against it, favoring her left leg. With a scream he raised his curled up fist to retaliate, only to have it caught by the cloaked figure. The man grunted before pulling his arm out of the others grip and grabbing a dagger from inside his pants waist. He went to stab the cloaked figure, on for him to have it stopped by the other being stopping it with both his balms flat against the flat part of his dagger; the pointy edge stopped a millimeter away from him. It was yanked out of his hand and into the stranger's hands. The same weapon that he used to protect himself was now pointed at his heart, ready to end his life. With a solid movement the dagger was plunged into the human male's heart, killing him. The man was dead; he suffered none, even though he probably should have with what he was going to do to that woman. The cloaked stranger heard a shuddered breath from behind and looked back to the female that leaned against the tree. She looked at the dead man before looking back to the cloaked figure. She fell to her knees in a bow, praising and peppering the stranger in thankyous.

She tried to get up, but fell to her knees with a soft cry. The cloaked figure sighed, its breath smoking the air before walking to the woman and picking her up before starting to walk to the poor little village that lies just beneath the hill. The woman looked startled, but seeing that the stranger was not out to kill, she lays her head on the cloaked figures shoulder.

"You're the obsidian knight, aren't you sir?"

The figure just nodded, looking straight ahead. The woman couldn't tell if it was a male of female carrying her, but whatever it was, was strong, so she decided on calling him a male.

"Why did you help me?" He didn't answer her, and she huffed a little, before settling back down into his chest and closing her eyes. Usually she'd press it, demanding for answers, but he had just saved her life so she wouldn't be that impolite. They came to a stop and the female opened her eyes.

"Where do you live" His voice wasn't as deep as the male that they had left to rot in the forest, but never the less it brought shivers down her back. She huddled closer to him and with one arm pointed to the cottage fairly close to the entrance of the small little poor village. Lights were on in the little hut, and he slowly walked to that hut, trying not to jostle around her leg to much. He softly knocked on the wall by the mat that flapped in the wind, bringing in cold air into the hut. The mat was swept away to the side to reveal an aged woman. She took one look at the woman in his arms and assured them in, checking on her.

"Mother, this man saved me from… Another man that wished to unmentionable things to me. I had twisted my foot running away from the other man and couldn't walk so he carried me home mama." Her mother bowed to him in thanks, before once again fussing over her daughter's foot.

"It seems you'll be fine darling, by the way dear-"She looked over to the male, "do you happen to be the Obsidian Knight?" Her daughter looked bewilder at her mother.

"You know of him mama?" Her mother laughed a hearty laugh.

"I may be old Mia, but that doesn't mean I don't listen to gossip, a fine young man he is, saving the innocents. Their calling him a hero sent from the heavens to protect kami's children." The Knight clutched his fists tightly, squeezing his eyes shut in bitter. The older woman saw it and hurried over to him. "Oh darling, are you okay, would you like to stay the night. I have some stew on the fire, it's not much but it's something." The Knight shook his head.

"I have other places to be, but I'll check up on you tomorrow." The younger woman blushed and smiled at the Knight. She turned to him and gave him a quick hug and a 'goodnight thank you' before heading off to her mat to lie down. The knight stood up, and with a quick bow to the two women, left the hut and was embraced by the cold air that clung to the village like a bad omen. His silent footsteps leading him out of the village un-spotted and into the pitch black darkness of the forest. Luckily he had trained his eyes to see in the dark, so it mattered not that a normal human being couldn't see their hand in front of their face if they were where he was. He leaned against a tree, his arms crossed and looking up blankly, staring up at the stars.

"Well well well, wasn't that just sweet? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were after that young lady's heart."

"Good thing you know better then." The Obsidian knight uncrossed his arms and smoothed his hands down his cloak, smoothing away the imaginary wrinkles. "Come, we have work to do." He walked west, accompanied by his sarcastic friend until they were in the middle of the forest, the trees so compacted together and dense that it was hard to more around and no light showed down onto them. They were able to get around just fine however; they knew where they were going. Before long they came to a stop, and the Knight pulled on a branch, causing the illusion to drop for a second, revealing a wooden hide out. They stepped into the barrier, and as they step through the illusion was back in place, causing anyone on the outside to think it just another part of the dense forest. They stepped into the wooden cabin hideout and were greeted with warm air and sweet smelling food in the pot on the fire. The men sitting and talking stopped talking and bowed their heads in greeting before going back to their conversation, the man stirring the pot over the fire got up and walked over to the Knight.

"Greetings Lord Knight, Stryker, I hope your journey was safe." They nodded and kept walking to the back room, and the cook went back to his pot. The Obsidian Knight and Stryker walked to the back room where there were about thirty brown sacs were being held.

"Would you like any help master?" He nodded before grabbing five bags. Then He turned to Stryker who was about to do the same.

"Get five other men to help." Stryker nodded and walked brisk fully out the door, only to return with the five men asked. They picked up the remaining bags and fallowed out the Obsidian Knight. They fallowed him loyally into the dark forest, trusting him to keep them out of harm. They made it to the hill that looked over the poor little town, the shadows keeping them from being seen. The dispersed, each going a different way into the little town. They all left toward the town, until only Stryker and the Knight were left. They nodded to each other before Stryker left. Obsidian Knight set the bags down, and faced the forest. He grabbed the Obsidian sword which was attached to his hip and with drawled it from its sheath. The moon light shined upon it, making it sparkle in all its glory. The one swing of sword, a rather large tree fell down to the ground, surprisingly noiselessly. He chopped it up, using his sword like a hatchet, gracefully smoothing it out until it became a large rectangle, about six feet in height and three feet in length, and only a couple inches in width. By the time he was done with it, it looked like a door? He was no carpenter, and it was done by a sword, but it would get the job done. He carved three holes out of it on the left side, so it had one whole on top of the left corner, one to the left in the middle, and one in the bottom left corner. He grabbed some rope out of his pack that hung limp against his slim waist and wrapped it around his shoulders. Then with a grunt he heaved the heavy door onto his back then picked up the five remaining packs.

He walked over to the hut that he was at none too long ago and notices that the light had gone out, they were sleeping. With a soft grunt as to not wake the sleeping customers, he set his things down. Carefully and skillfully he crept to the mat of the hut, and silently tore it down. He silently peaked his head inside to see the slumbering woman, and sighed a soft sigh before pulling a dagger out with his boot. He walked inside creeping around silently. He went to the wall to the left of the door and stabbed three holes into it silently, aligning it with the holes in the door. He walks back outside and grabs the door, dragging it over to the hut as noiselessly as possible. He looped one piece of the rope through the door and the wall, tying it with little noise. It was loose enough where the door could move, but tight enough to where it would stay up straight. He repeated the proses two more times with the other holes, before standing upright and trying out the door, swinging it back and forth. It wasn't much, or well-made for that matter since it was created by a sword, but it kept in the warm air. The Knight then grabbed two of the bags and set them on the small table in the hut.

"Thank you, for all you've done." Knight quickly turned around, surprised to see that the girl had gotten out of bed and was standing before him. Even with there being no light in the hut he could see the girl, about sixteen years of age. Her dark brown hair and eyes shimmered. She walked to him, and he backed up. She reached to the bags and opened them, and with a startled gasp she covered her mouth, her eyes watering. In the bag were fresh vegetables and fruits, wheat and grains, also some packaged meat. She grabbed him and hugged him, which he stiffly sat through. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I will never forget you Obsidian Knight!" With a nod he softly walked out the door, shutting it softly. He grabbed the three remaining sacs and pulled them over his shoulders. He walked to three huts, dropping off a bag each. Then he jogged up the hill to find his men waiting for him on the hill. One man walked over to him and clasped him on the shoulder. Most of his men including Knight were in their twenties, but this one was closer to thirty then twenty.

"What took you so long Obby? You have fun with a girl or two? I would have too if Stryker didn't tell us to get the job done as quickly as possible." The knight let out a laugh, a soft rumble from his chest. If you hadn't known any better, you would think it a little too high pitched. However if one of his men ever asked, they were sure to get a beating or two, to show them how 'man' he was.

"No Mikyh. Just had some business I had to attend to before I could meet up with you here." Knight clapped Mikyh on the back in a responding manor before leading the way back through the forest to their hideout. Once again the fallowed loyally and trustfully through the thick forest, and once again Knight pulled on a branch, causing the Illusion to fall. The meh whooped and hollered as they raced into the cabin like young boys ready to play. Obsidian Knight fallowed them men into the cabin at a slower pace, but at the door was stopped by Stryker. He turned to look the man in his eyes; his stern eyes that made him desperately want to look away, to not think of what lies beneath the concern, the past.

"You remember why I decided to fallow you, right?" Of course he did, it was a silly question, and how could he forget? It made him think of that…. Incident, the battle that changed everything, that changed _him_. He- no _she_ lay on the ground, weak little Kagome, who couldn't defend herself. She lay on the ground, bloodied and sore. She was traumatized, she just weakly stared at the clouds that drifted by. Nothing changed. The world didn't end just because her friends were dead, everything still flowed, never stopping, people not caring that the ones protecting them had died, vanished from the Earth. The blood made her clothing stick to her skin, and her hair to clump together. Her scratches stung, but throughout that whole battle, all she got were puny little scratches. Her friends had all died, and to show of that battle she had one medium sized scratch on her stomach and mini cuts everywhere. None would scar besides the one on her stomach. She had nothing but shame to show for that mournful day.

Wallowing in self-pity, she didn't even see the shadow that placed itself before her. She heard a growl, and weakly looked up.

"Human." She sat up a little, leaning against a tree that was conveniently behind her. He looked into her eyes with disgust, when suddenly his eyes flashed red. When they cleared his eyes were clear of disgust, but were instead filled with anger. As quick as light he grabbed her by the shoulders, manhandling her into a standing position. He buried his nose into her hair and neck, taking a long loud smell. As quickly as he picked her up, he dropped her and was on the other side of the clearing by the time she roughly landed on her butt. She grunted but made no noise. His growling was thundering in her ears, and she thought for sure she was going to meet her end, and with that thought she smiled. Maybe kami though she had served him long enough, that she could finally have peace and meet up with Inuyasha and the others in the afterlife. It seemed that Kami however, was not that nice, but in fact a cruel being, it had no such plans for her.

"No, this can't be happening, not to _her!_" He said 'her' like a curse. He paced around and shuddered, pulling and tugging at his hair stressfully. Now that she could get a good look at him he was indeed quite handsome. Maybe if she wasn't so fucked up she'd think about befriending him, and maybe moving on to more than friends, much like normal girls would try to do. He had blood red hair, and it was long too, about to his butt. He had golden eyes, much like Inuyasha she thought with a wince. He was well built, and she'd lay money in saying that under his shirt most likely lay a six pack. But she wasn't normal, and she didn't have those thoughts. All she thought of was how her life was ruined, because all she lived for had been killed. With a particularly loud growl he marched over to her, stomping his feet. She vaguely thought with a wince, how it reminded her of her son, Shippo, and his rare tantrums he'd though. He didn't do it often, but man is he did, things tended to blow out of proportion. He picked her up once again, bringing his face close to hers.

"Why you? What makes you so fucking important?" She looked down pitifully.

"I'm not important, I'm alone. I couldn't do the one thing I was destined to do, and now my friends paid for it. I want to be stronger, but there's no way to do that." He growled again before picking her up bridal style. His tone was still brash, but it, I don't know, seemed a little softer?

"Stop that pity; you will help no one with that selfish pity of yours."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe and somewhere near a hot springs. I don't think you noticed, but you're drenched in blood. Blood attracts demons, and not to mention you smell horrible."

"Why do you care so much? Why help me." I hadn't noticed until he set me down, but we had made it to a small cave, he had been running fast to have already made it to his destination. He sighed before sitting down near her.

"I'm a dragon demon. After we exit out of the stage of being a youngling, and are at mating age, we are able to find our masters. It is someone we protect with our whole being, and is connected to by our souls." He looked over at me with a scrawl. "I thought I'd be one of the lucky ones and go my whole life without finding my master. "His scrawl turned into a heated glare. "But it seems my luck ran out." I looked down sadly. I'm not sure why, but it hurt me badly that it seemed to hate me. He didn't even know me.

"I'm sorry." His glare deflated, and he huffed a sigh.

"Don't be." He got up and offered a hand which I took to get up. "I'll take you to the hot springs. There you can bathe. Then," He gave me a pointed look, "we'll worry about how to get you stronger to accomplish your destiny. As your vessel, I am to help you with anything you desire." He gently picked her up and jumped off the cliff, free falling for what seemed like forever to Kagome. She tightened her grip on him and fought to keep her scared scream in. Once we landed I looked into his golden eyes that seemed to fallow me where ever I moved.

"What's your name?" He shrugged.

"I have no name that could be said by a human tongue, but you may call me Stryker."

"You know I'll always be here for you right? I may not have seemed like it when I first met you but I care for you greatly." The Knight brought himself out of his dream world, his wretched past. He was no longer Kagome, he told himself. Yes, he was still a girl. But he would not have his own small army if he was a girl, no. He wouldn't have the power he has now. He wouldn't have been able to make a change this world at all. No, it was better to pretend to be a boy, even though the girl in him longed to be free.

Stryker clasped him on the shoulder, once again bringing him out of his thoughts. 

"You can't keep doing this to yourself; soon you'll forget who you are."

"That wretched weak girl is dead for all I care."

"I liked that little weak girl, at least she had emotion." That stung, I had emotion, but it wasn't one to show easily. I had a cold front, one that couldn't be broken. Walls of ice as high as the Great Wall of China had risen around my heart, chilling it to the point where I barily even could express emotions besides anger and pride.

I turned away from him, angered. If I stayed any longer I would do something I would regret to my old friend, the one that had stayed by my side though these years, even though the first couple wasn't very willingly. Before he could walk away however Stryker caught his arm.

"Don't go, let me in. I'll take care of you, don't shut me out please." I shook my head.

"I'm fine. You should get some rest; we have a long day tomorrow." Stryker looked at me sadly. It took a lot of courage, but I smiled at my old friend softly. "I'm not shutting you out, I am truly fine." He dropped it, and smiled back at me cheerfully.

"Where are we headed?"

"West."

"Lord Sesshomaru's domain?"

"Yes, we leave at dawn. I will need your help to wake the other men tomorrow." Stryker smiled, Knight was making the effort to let Stryker in, and he was happy to serve his caring master. Stryker smiled widely before heading into the cabin after a half hug and a soft 'goodnight.' Knight was left out in the cold alone, exactly how he wanted it. As he grew stronger by Stryker, he gained followers, which didn't quite fit in, in their little villages. They all traveled around, helping villages and challenging bad does where ever they went. To the rich they were dirty street rats that stole from them, and that wasn't a lie. They stole money and things from them. How else did they get the food from? It's not like the rich missed the money, they had plenty of that to go around to a lot of people while still living comfortably. To the poor they were angels sent from heaven to come and save them, which could be the farthest thing from the truth. They were a group of ragtag humans and demons that just wanted to make a changed in the world, they wanted a place where they were needed, and acknowledged. And The Knight gave that to them. Soon he would be strong enough to defeat is old nemesis, Naraku, and he wouldn't have seen what was coming. Soon he'd leave his little group, minus Stryker who followed him everywhere, and finally get the revenge he had been waiting for. Stryker told him again and again don't do it in revenge, that it was impure as a miko to do that. But hell, he had enough work to keep pure for that damned jewel that hung around his neck, he's sure he could block that out.

He stood up and walked into the cabin. Silently as to not awake any of the other men he walked to his mat and laid down, pulling his blanket over his face and closed his eyes. Mikyh was on guard duty at the moment, but he still only fell into a light sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, he needn't be tired too, that would only make the whole matter so much worse. As he fell to sleep, he couldn't help but think about what if Sesshomaru found her and her little group. What would he do, react to him? He smiled softly to himself before being submerged into the darkness of slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fashionfreak94: Thanks for your positive feedback. **

**Lady match-maker: Haha now that you brought it to my attention it kind of is. This story has been in my mind forever, to the point where I only see it, but I just watched Robin Hood and Red Riding Hood so it may be a little like that lol.**

**Anon: I know that's my friends account, she helps a lot with betaing and stuff and she asked if she could put it up too so more people could read it and I said sure don't care. Haha **

**~~~Sorry, with school coming again it was just like my social/writing time was sucked away to school and studying. I'm trying hard to find time to write and keep my social life (Haha like I actually have one.)~~~ ALSO I'M IN CHOIR, AND THAT LITTERALLY SUCKED ALL MY TIME AWAY, BOO SCHOOL **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!**

*******MILD CUSSING*******

~~!(^_^)!~~

The Knight and his men stealthily walked through the forest, making no sound. Night's shadows covered them like a lover's embrace, keeping them hidden from the enemy's eyes. Their eyes simultaneously landed onto the large walls that protected the castle, as well as the three guards in front of it. Obsidian Knight gave a tiny nod and three men shot out of the cloak of darkness and sprang at the guards. They were so caught by surprise that they didn't scream or alert anyone before they were put in a sleep hold. Their arms wrapped around their neck gently yet firmly, making them chokes with no sound, making them un-cautious not dead. They laid them down gently once they passed out and signaled to Knight it was taken care of. When the crew raided rich castle, they killed no one, because then you are no better than bandits. Knight made sure they fallowed orders, or the consequences would be severe.

The rest of the crew crept out of the forest and quickly made their way through the poorly guarded gate. They stuck to the shadows, going unseen by the ignorant maids and unsuspecting guards. They fallowed Knight down a series of halls, taking small glances into rooms to make sure they were on the right track. Soon they came upon a problem; the hall they were supposed to go down had about ten soldiers walking through the hall coming their way. They quickly dashed down the hall the other way to the door they had beforehand checked and saw that there wasn't anyone in there. They piled in and listened as the footsteps got louder. They stopped a little away from the door and everyone in the crew held their breath. They then smoothly let it out after the footsteps once again started moving and had disappeared around the corner. They waited a couple long moments before Knight poked his head out the door. After seeing that the close was clear he turned and gave his men a smile before dashing back into the hall way and running down toward the doors.

"What's the hurry boss?"

"I have lead them off our trail, but they had scented us out, come on we need to hurry up and get the stuff before they find us." No one spoke after that, they just fallowed behind obediently.

Finally, we found the room we needed. In the room were four guards which were taken out with little difficulty. They grabbed the bags from inside their shirts and started filling them with gold. We quickly left the room and into the hallway when we heard shouts and running feet coming towards us. I swerved to the door and bolted in, signaling for the crew to do the same. I threw all the bags out the conveniently placed window and started shooing my men out the window. As the army crawled out the window I wedged a dresser in front of the door and started piling things on it. It decently wouldn't stop the demonic guards, but it would slow them down. Soon it was only Knight and Stryker left. You could hear the soldiers clashing against the door, causing the dresser to shake against the door, inching them slightly forward. I pushed Stryker to the door and he shook his head readily.

"No master! Not until you are safely on the other side." I shook my head at him and pushed him closer, even with him resisting.

"Go, I'm right behind you." I gave him a look that made him turn around and crawl out the window. Stryker upon reaching the ground turned and looked at me expectantly. I shook my head and he became alarmed. Before he could speak I beat him to it.

"Take care of the crew. I'll meet back with you soon I promise." With that said I closed the window, covering his yelling form and turned around just when the guards came. They burst through the door, and all I did was stand calmly there. They surrounded me in no time at all, and I calmly held my hands above my head slowly, so they wouldn't think I was trying to pull out a weapon and stab me. I waited there still until someone stepped up behind me and jerked my hands down suddenly, tying them a little too tight for my liking. The guard pushed me down to my knees when the door opened once more. I let my head roll to the floor, coming up with a plan to escape. My plan however came to a sudden stop however when I saw the black, small, dainty boots that lay before me. 'Oh fuck.'

"It was very unwise to try to steal from my domain." I froze up a little before allowing a small sigh to escape my lips. As long as he didn't know who I was I'd be fine. I made sure my voice was deep enough to match my appearance and chuckled.

"Yeah but I succeeded didn't I?"

"You were caught." I looked up into the golden eyes of the diayouki that stoop before me. Surprise flickered into his eyes as I smirked playfully at him.

"Yeah, but it will be oh so easy to escape, Sesshomaru."

~~!(^_^)!~~

"No." I stared at the window in shock, had that really happened? No, Knight wouldn't have just given up like that. A high pitched whine sounded, and he looked around for the cause of the sound, only to find that the pain filled whine had been torn from his own throat. Another was torn from his throat, and no matter what he did he couldn't hold it back. A hand shot out and clamped him on the shoulder, and he fought back a growl and the urge to rip the offending appendage off him, and off its users arm for that matter.

"It's okay Stryker, come on, he'll be fine."

"Are you crazy?" He let out a breathy laugh. "This is Sesshomaru we're talking about! Fuck I knew I should have talked him out of this crazy idea!"

"And you know Knight; he'll be able to think himself out of it. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he had planned being caught! The little fuck lives off the thrill of danger. We need to leave before we get caught too, or Knight may not be able to rescue all of us along with himself." Stryker grabbed a hold on himself, he knew that Knight was alright, and was calm. A quirk of Knight being his master and the two of them were close is that they could communicate thought their minds if they were close enough, also they could feel each other's emotions if they were strong enough. It calmed him enough to think clearly and try to talk to Knight over their shared thought link.

'Knight, are you okay?' It took a little while for him to answer, and it was almost enough time for Stryker to convince himself to march into that castle and burn everything down until he found his master and dragged him out of there kicking and screaming.

'I'm fine, take care of the others till' I get back okay? Give me a week or two to get back to ya.'

Stryker trembled; he stared at the castle from the safety of the shadows of the forest and couldn't help but shudder. Knight was still in there and he didn't like it one bit. However, he knew if he charged in there he would most likely be killed on the spot, he needed to come up with a plan.

'A week or two? That's forever!' There was no answer, but Stryker could tell it was just because Obsidian didn't wish to answer. He growled and strode off, signaling to the others to follow him. Everyone was tense, they were troubled by the thought of Obsidian in the Castle still with the enemy, but they knew that he could take care of himself. They marched on into the night, merely silent shadows in the woods. Soon the trees thinned before coming to a clearing. The clearing consisted of a small little provincial village.

Without a signal they disbursed from the group, going different ways. They slipped into the small villages with silent feet; their steps seemed to glide into the air. They simultaneously grabbed little bags from their shirts, pouring coins into the baggies. As silently as they entered the village, they set the little bags on the ground next to people's doors, and then they exited the village. As soon as everyone was back at the meet up point Stryker nodded his head, signaling for everyone to go back to the hide out. Stryker was last one in the clearing, the rest having gone back into the forest. He took one last look at the direction of the castle with clenched fists.

"Please be well my master." The whisper was whisked away by the wind, going up heard by even the one that whispered it. He turned with a glare and strode off into the blackened forest off to the hide out, wishing for his masters safe return.

~~!(^_^)!~~

I thought he would kill me right then and there for talking to him in such a manor, but it showed just how little I knew about him. Instead his glare turned colder, how I don't know, and turned his head up as if he was better than me, which was true.

"Take him to the holding room." With that said the guards sprang into action, two grabbing the back of my arms and dragging me out of the room. One blindfolded me, but I just laughed a surely crazed laugh, as if blindfolding me would keep me from escaping. They troughed me into a room, slamming me into a wall before pulling the blindfold off me none to gently.

"Geesh, what's with the manhandling, can't well all just be friends?" There only response was a glare to me and walking out of the room. I sighed but sat down where I was thrown.

It wasn't long before a white figure swept into the room with a sense of elegance. I gave a mocking bow and received a growl oh annoyance.

"What can I do for you oh dear Lord of all?"

"You don't fool me." I looked up at him for the first time since he swept into the room. I lifted a mocking brow.

"How so."

"You are woman. You are Kagome, the wench my brother used to travel with two summers ago."

I tensed. "That woman's dead."

"That woman kneels before me." I growled softly, something I picked up from Stryker, and switched my position so I was leaning against the wall, sitting in a un-lady like manor.

"There is no woman before you."

"You wish to be male." It wasn't a question, or a statement, he just said it with no emotion, like everything else.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why do you wanna know, taking an interest in me?" He growled, his eyes threatening.

"Don't presume to know this Sesshomaru." I laughed and gave another mocking bow.

"Sorry lord Sesshomaru. My mistake." It was weird he was talking so much, but I guess it would be weird to find a woman you once knew to disguise themselves as male and adamantly say they were male even though you both knew you weren't. I was surprised though that I was still alive, talking to him the way I was. He didn't even seem mad, he'd growl, and then be done with it. He spun on his heel, his elaborate hair whipping around him like silk.

"Fallow." I was curious of what he wanted, and being a prisoner it sure didn't help him to disobey orders, so I fallowed.

I tried to remember the way we went, I really did, but after many turns and a dizzy brain I decided I didn't care enough to keep going through this mind torture or remembering which way was which.

"You know the ways of math and literature do you not?" Man Sesshomaru was out of character, him, asking ME on my life, and just plain talking?

"Yes I am." That was the end of that conversation, still it was weird. He had been talking a lot, and it was starting to get me nervous. We finally came to a stop outside a door and for a couple long moments we stood their looking at said door. Finally I could tell in the silence anymore. Usually I can be content in silence, but this one was driving me crazy, what the heck did he want from me? I raised my eyebrow at him and asked a quite 'what'? He didn't answer, just opened the door.

In the room the walls were different shades of orange mixing and blending together. There was a small mat, on the floor, and there were some toys scattered on the floor, and a big chest box full of toys in the corner. On the other side of the room was a wardrobe, those really old fashioned kinds, the ones you see in old British houses strode away in the attic. It stood proudly, towering over everything else. The finally, there was a little desk low down to the floor, with utensils and papering littering everywhere on the desk, and not only that but a little girl leaning on it, mumbling to herself. When we came in she looked up with a bored expression, but the moment she say us her face brightened into a beautiful smile that met her eyes and she jumped up. She ran over to us, and gave Sesshomaru a hug which consisted of her hugging his legs and him patting her head, and what was more surprising was she hugged me to!

"Hello are you going to be my new friend?" I felt awkward. I hadn't been around kids in a long time. Not sense the last day I had seen my beloved son Shippo. I shrugged nonchalantly and looked at Sesshomaru. I had no clue why he brought me here, I didn't want to say anything and make a fool out of myself.

"This is…Knight. He is going to be your new friend, he also will be teaching you lessons, as well as basics on defense." He turned to me as if asking if that was alright, even though he said it as a command. Psh, as if I even had a choice to do this or not. He gave me the look that spoke 'do it or die' and walked away. I looked down at the little girl that stared up at me innocently and felt uncomfortable. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with her, and as time grew on the air thickened until it was practically chocking me. It didn't seem to affect her however; she just smiled a bright smile.

She stepped toward me, and I quickly took a step back words. Her smile changed, and her eyes were no longer innocent. Her smile turned into a smirk, and her eyes darkened, looking very much like she was stalking pray, and with a startled breath I realized that her pray was me. She took another step towards me, and I took another step back. This happened several times, each time her smirk got bigger until it was a full blown smile, a smile that looked in my opinion slightly crazed and honestly scary on the little girl. My mind was in a panic. This little girl honestly looked like she was going to eat me or something. I knew if I tried anything however, like running away I would be severely punished by Sesshomaru, and that was something I desperately wanted to steer clear from. I did indeed have a crew to get back to. With a gulp I mildly panicked as my back met with the harsh cold wall but I held my ground. She leaned in towards me and I halted my breathing. With a sickening sweet smile she leaned into me as if telling me a secret that no one else was supposed to hear, and then raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of name is Knight?" I wasn't really sure what to tell her. How would you educate an eight year old on your decisions on life? I didn't. I just weakly smiled and shrugged my shoulders. It seemed that answer enough for her. She smiled and hoped in place before grabbing my hand (ignoring the horrified look on my face) and dragged me toward the low sitting table.

"Come on Knight! We can play tea party first then you can teach me a whole bunches of stuff! But first Mister Bear and Misses Beauty doll are waiting for their munchies!" I stared at her wide eyed. Yeah sure I remember being like this too when I was little, but after living like the savage I was for however long, this was just horrifying. Then I understood clearly why Sesshomaru brought me here in the first choice.

This was truly horrifying.

This had to be a new way of torture, and an effective one as well. I could guarantee by the end of a week I'd tell him anything he'd want to know, and possibly be begging for death above that and all else. What had I done in my life to deserve such cruel torture?

"Sit! I said sit. Sit to the right of Miss Beauty doll! You are her escort! Here-"she handed me an empty cup and plate. 'Here are your munchies! Oh and here's your tea!" She grabbed her tea kettle and poured some imaginary tea into my cup. I caught myself feeling disappointed that there was no real tea in that kettle and I shook myself mentally. What they heck is going on with me? I lifted my lip in what I hoped would be enough of a smile to make her happy and brought the cup to my lips, only to have her grab it out of my hands. I looked at her startled. She looked at me like I was the dumbest man in the world.

"Not like that silly! You need to hold it delicately, not like it's your life line. And put up your pinky!" She showed me her holding my cup. She held the cup with soft fingers, her pinky sticking proudly straight up into the air. I nodded slowly, my eye brows knitted in concentration. I gently took the cup out of her hands, and copied how she held the cup. Her face lit up and she reached over to grab my hand. I tensed a little, but relaxed soon after.

"Relax your hold a little silly! You're gonna end up crushing the thing!"

"You're going to end up crushing the thing. Not gonna. Gonna is not a word." She frowned then nodded.

"Going to."

"Correct."

She jumped out of her chair and started dancing around as if she had just found the meaning to life and was celebrating the glorious news. She sang a song with imaginary made up words every once and awhile randomly calling out 'going to' and I was left sitting next to Misses Beauty doll baffled.

I couldn't help but get to thinking that maybe sending Stryker away was the right choice after all. I was going crazy. I was going crazy because watching her made ME want to get up and dance. It was a disturbing image. I glanced at the window longingly, wishing more than anything to jump out of it and to be able to run away, back into the comforting woods. Back into the arms of my crew, where they would come around me, clapping my back and smiling. They would ask me questions like if Lord Sesshomaru was as scary as everyone believed him to be, and before I could answer Stryker would come with killing intent, and I'd take off running with him at my heels, screaming at me that I was a lucky punk for getting out of Lord Sesshomaru's clutches, but a dead punk for pulling that stunt on him.

I was brought back to reality with tapping on my forehead. I brought my eyes to the swore and jumped back in shock for how close its little face was as close to mine. We were almost touching noses. I closed my eye and dropped my face into my hands.

May all the lords listening hear my prayer. Please let me last this night, to not dream of little cupcakes and dancing dolls. Please let me be free soon from this torture. At this point, I was positive that if things kept as they are I would surely not even remember my name by mid-day tomorrow.

She looked at me and giggled, bringing her little tea cup to her lips and taking a sip. I closed my eyes and sent a prayer to my dear friend. 'If you can hear this, please get me out of her, this is torture!'

The sound of little girlish squeals of laughter and screams of fright would be the only thing people would hear until the sun set low in the horizon.


End file.
